


Which Sue can it be now?

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My humble submission for International Legolas Month Song Parody Palooza, sung to the tune of "Who can it be now?" by Men at Work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Sue can it be now?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Which Sue can it be now?

Which Sue is it knocking at my door?  
Tragic-Past, or Miss Beauty Galore?  
The late add on to the Fellowship,  
Time-traveler, she's so modern and hip!  
'Member when my time was my own?  
Sometimes I wish, that I could just be cloned  
Pj your movies are my Bane,  
These crazy chicks don't want me for my brain!  
  
Who can she be now?  
Which Sue's hunting me now?  
Who can she be now?  
Someone hide me, now!  
  
Why choose Orli to play Thranduilion?  
please tell me, when'd I become a blonde?  
The Sues I fear, the games they play  
Think it'd help, if I told them I'm gay?  
All this Sue nookie's bad for my health  
if only I weren't such a piece of hot sweet Elf!  
I like it here in Greenwood the Great,  
I never wanted 50 Half-Elven mates!  
  
Who can she be now?  
Eru, why me now?  
Which Sue can it be now?  
She's climbing my tree, YOW!  
  
Oh dear sweet Manwë please take me away  
why let them torment me?  
Its not the Canon that they can see  
Now I'm their fantasy!  
  
Yeah!!  
  
Who can she be now?  
Which Sue's hunting me now?  
Who can she be now?  
Eru, why me now?

[Lyrics to Who Can It Be Now?](http://members.aol.com/Oxym0r0n99/benow.html)


End file.
